Persuasion
by Jehove
Summary: It wasn't the first time that Renji tried to save Rukia. And it wasn't the first time that he had faced Byakuya because of it. Warning: Dark!Fic BDSM AristocraticBadass!ByaRen


Warning: Dark!Fic Smut BDSM. I prefer Byakuya as an aristocratic badass. Apologies to Renji. bows.

* * *

The moon.

Renji looked up at the sky as he quickly hurried to Rukia's cell. All those times at Rukongai and those memories spurred Renji on as he increased his speed. There was no way he was going to let Rukia die. The soft illumination of the moon cast shadows all around Renji as he stared up at the full circle of light. The ethereal beauty that came from it reminded him of his taichou. Renji gritted his teeth. Now wasn't the time to feel guilty about betraying him.

Then it all went black.

Renji blinked groggily as tried to sit up. It was so dark. The four walls around him seemed all to familiar. Did he save Rukia?

'Renji.'

Renji's eyes widened as he recognized that voice coming from the front. Tai chou. All sleepiness was gone and he staggered to his feet, wide eyed.

'Taichou.' he half gasped.

Byakuya merely looked up from his table. Renji could see those cold dark eyes of his taichou in the soft moonlight. He could not have been knocked out for too long. Renji unwittingly took a step backwards as he sensed his tai chou's displeasure.

Slowly, Byakuya slid off from his seat and stood up.

'Now what could my fukutaichou be doing slipping off into the night?' he asked icily as he surveyed Renji.

It was the calmness that broke Renji. Renji stammered. Mistake one. Byakuya eyes met Renji's as Renji clenched his fist. Byakuya suddenly turned and faced the open window, glancing up at the moon.

'You would not save Rukia.' he said. Renji gulped, the moon certainly did have an effect on his taichou. Both seem to emit a strange aura in each other's presence. Those fine Kuchiki features emanated a nearly eerie elegance of power and pride. The soft wind caressed Renji's skin making him shiver in his taichou's presence.

'Is that understood?' Byakuya snapped Renji back to reality. Renji winced at the sharpness of his voice. Renji stared hard at his taichou. For Rukia's sake…

'No.' Renji found himself answering before he could think.

Byakuya raised his eyebrows in surprise of his fukutaichou's disobedience.

'I beg your pardon.' Byakuya said in a dangerously low tone, his mouth forming a tight line. Renji could have sworn that he filched. Byakuya's overpowering reiatsu was starting to freeze him. Renji could not look directly into his taichou's eyes. He noted that byakuya's slender long fingers were curled round the table.

Renji felt himself slam against the bookshelf with Kuchiki taichou's forearm pinning him at his neck. He choked. Even if he had the advantage of height, it would be of no use against the frightening speed that Byakuya was at.

'No.' Renji coughed out. He tried to struggle but Byakuya pushed him back with the other hand, forcing him against the wall.

'I told you before you entered the sixth division.' Byakuya drawled.

'Rules are to be obeyed.' Byakuya pushed Renji harder in the chest. Renji groaned.

'Disobedience will not be condone.' Renji stared hard at his taichou who was barely an inch from his face. Renji winced in pain. Byakuya released him a little.

'Do you now still wish to go and save her? Renji.' Byakuya said, toying with his name.

Renji stared at the ground for a while.

'Yes.' Renji half yelled as he lunged at his taichou. Byakuya backed away in surprise.

Red threads came sprouting out of nowhere.

'What the?' Renji exclaimed.

Byakuya held on to his desk, steadying himself. The red pieces of cloth came at Renji and bound him to the book case. Renji swore as he tried to break from the threads. However, the more he tried the tighter they became.

'Kuchiki Byakuya!' Renji shouted. Byakuya merely watched in surprise or was he mocking him? Byakuya folded his arms in his usual aristocratic manner and waited for Renji to calm down. Renji swore again as he realized that it was impossible.

Byakuya smirked as Renji stopped struggling. Renji stared up at his taichou who simply walked towards him.

'Amazing.' his taichou breathed out as he came to caress the red threads that bound Renji. Renji stared at him.

'Is this some trick like just now?' Renji snarled. Byakuya merely looked at his struggling pitiful form with amusement.

'No this is not a trick, Abarai fukutaichou.' He said mockingly. 'Don't you know what this is? Though I highly doubt you have ever seen it.' He said arrogantly.

'Fuck off.' Renji cursed trying to break the bonds.

'Language, Renji.' Byakuya warned before turning his attention to the red threads.

'These are spirit threads.' He said eyes glinting. 'Your spirit threads Renji.'

Renji's eyes widened. If they were his spirit threads than why are they holding him?

'Amazing.' Byakuya repeated again, lost in his own thought. 'The surrender of the spirit threads.'

'What?' Renji said sharply.

'You don't know don't you?' Byakuya said haughtily. 'Very well. I ask you one last time. Will you still disobey me?'

Renji looked at him eye to eye. There was no fear now.

'Yes.' Renji hissed.

He expected anger. He expected his taichou to kill him there and then. He shut his eyes and waited for his taichou's sword to cut him to pieces. However, Byakuya merely looked at him with amusement.

'I suppose it can't be helped.' Byakuya said tonelessly. 'You cannot teach a stray dog obedience, you must fight for it.' He smirked at the end. Renji felt his stomach clench. Then he felt his taichou's fingers brush the area near his cock.

Renji moaned. He hadn't realized that he was already so hard. Byakuya only raise his brow. 'I do suppose we should get started.' he said offhandedly. Renji stiffened not knowing what his taichou was going to do. He was still in utter shock that his taichou actually brushed his hand over.

Byakuya returned with a jar. Renji stilled. 'What are you doing?' Renji asked fearfully. Byakuya ignored him and made is way towards the bounded shinnigami. Cloth pooled at Renji's feet as he felt Byakuya remove the bottom half of his uniform. Renji's cock sprang out.

'Taichou!' Renji cried out huskily.

Byakuya merely unscrewed the lid. Thick viscous liquid poured out unto the palm of Byakuya.

'Taichou.' Renji moaned. Byakuya held on to Renji's cock slowly lathering the liquid onto his full length. Renji lengthened visibly. Renji threw his head back unable to fight the pleasure. Byakuya's long thin fingers moved up and down Renji's member, coating it with a clear layer of liquid.

'Would you still disobey me?' Byakuya asked once more. Renji noted the change in his taichou's voice. It was not cold anymore, rather animalistic and wild. Renji managed to chocked out a small yes. Byakuya surprisingly just smirked.

Renji watched helplessly as his taichou knelt down before him.

'Feel this.' Byakuya's baritone voice came from below. Hot warm breath wafted over Renji's cock. Renji nearly cried out loud.

'What is this?' Renji spat. Byakuya stood up to face the struggling man. He held up the clear liquid.

'Shinigami Research Institute. This liquid amplifies the sensations that one feels. Like pain.' Byakuya explained. Renji snarled. His erection was throbbing.

'Or pleasure.' Byakuya added coming closer to Renji. Byakuya made sure that the cloth of his taichou's uniform brushed ever so lightly over Renji's cock. Renji snarled.

'I haven't explained your spirit threads have I?' Byakuya said, his breath wafting over Renji's ear. Renji's eyes widened. It was so hard to concentrate in this state of arousal.

'When a person's spirit threads come under the command f others, it shows the utter domination one person has over the other. You have already surrendered to me Renji, from the start. I had nothing to do with it. You have been wanting this haven't you? How long has it been?' Byakuya said mercilessly. Renji groaned.

'I could leave you in this state of arousal all night.' Byakuya continued. 'Or I could release you.' Byakuya's hand came down onto Renji's cock. The effect of the liquid was too much or Renji to bear. His back arched as much as the spirit threads would allow and his hips thrust out. Kuchiki taichou smirked.

'Taichou.' Renji squirmed.  
'Will you still disobey me?' Byakuya asked seriously, his grip moving up and down the sheath.

'No.' Renji choked out.

'Will you save Rukia?' Byakuya asked again, his hands moving faster.

'Taichou!' Renji moaned.

'Will you?' Byakuya said impatiently.

'No.' Renji cried out.

'Very good.' Byakuya removed his hand, sticky from the liquid. He looked Renji in the eye.

'What would you like?' He asked the red head. Renji laughed.

'I want… I want you to suck me, taichou.' He gasped. Byakuya nearly came close to a laugh. 'If you can reach me.' he said. With the other hand, Byakuya tugged at the spirit thread and it disintegrated.

Renji collapsed in a heap and Byakuya walked towards his table and leaned against it. Renji crawled towards Byakuya, his arousal had not subsided but grown higher. He could not take much more…

Renji reached for his cock and began to pump harder and faster. He stared at his taichou who was towering over him. The moon darkened his silhouette but Renji could still make out those cold grey eyes. Those laughing cold grey eyes.

He couldn't reach him once again. Renji threw his head back as he felt his cock vibrate and spurt. He collapsed on the floor exhausted.

Byakuya stepped over him.

'Fool. Did you think that a Kuchiki noble would ever suck you? You couldn't control yourself could you, Renji? That's why you'll never reach me. I say this once more Renji, do not attempt to save Rukia, or the next time, I'll kill you.'

With a swish of his shinnigami robes, Byakuya exited his office.

End.


End file.
